


【GGAD】Sacrifice 13（使女au/垃圾ABO/带球跑/破镜重圆）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: Summary：中年熟妇在年少时和德国恋人分道扬镳，在恋人不知情的情况下，自己生下了孩子并独自抚养他长大。战争爆发后，起义军占领了西欧，未婚产子的他被抓去充当所谓的“使女”。然后他发现，被安排到的家庭里的大主教是孩子他爸。





	【GGAD】Sacrifice 13（使女au/垃圾ABO/带球跑/破镜重圆）

13

第二天早上，Albus是被一阵刺耳的鸣笛声吵醒的。

Albus睁开眼睛，头痛欲裂，过于冗杂而色彩鲜明的梦境让他分不清回忆与现实。当他抬眼看到灰白色的天花板时，才有了灵魂回归躯壳的真实感——他像是狼狈的鬼魂，误入了时光的缝隙，充当了一名步履匆匆的过客，贪婪地舔舐那些刀锋上沾着的糖霜，哪怕锋利的刃口让他皮开肉绽、鲜血淋漓。

那是警报器的声响，从很远的地方传来，由虫鸣般细小的嗡嗡声，渐渐地变成招摇的喇叭声。Albus几乎可以想象一部黑色的小货车，先是经过建筑样式规整的一座座府邸门前，路过矮短泛黄的、修剪整齐的草坪，再沿着弯曲的山路朝这边驶来。

这种警报意味着基列国有大事要宣布，而这件事通常不是什么好事，而是逮捕潜藏在人群里的、对基列国有害的“叛乱分子”——在这样一个地方，你还能指望有什么事情发生呢？

Albus瞬间清醒了过来，然后他感觉到有冰冷的汗从额角和后颈处滑落。暖气的温度正常， 清晨房间里的温度比夜晚还要低上一些，但他薄薄的白衫也被涔涔的汗水濡湿了。他的心跳加速，实质性的恐慌开始蔓延到全身。

很显然，这辆车是冲他来的，在这个荒僻的、远离市区的地方也只有Grindelwald大主教一人的府邸。

使女也在他们搜捕的行列之中，他们来者不拒。

采取临时标记和使用抑制剂的事一旦暴露，Albus将会面临他自己也无法想象的处罚。在Omega身体素质逐渐变差、生育率日趋低下的年代，使用抑制剂即肆意挥霍受孕的机会，这在基列国是不可饶恕的严重罪行。

这应该是他和Grindelwald心照不宣的秘密，是谁发现了？会是一直观察自己的Sarah吗？还是敏锐又聪明的Ofalbert？如果他被带走了，那Grindelwald会怎么样？

该死，又是Grindelwald。

Albus摇摇头，努力地把这个将他的人生搅得天翻地覆的男人驱逐出脑海。然后他匆匆穿上外衣，快步走到窗边，却发现这个角度正是视野的盲区，看不到门口处的景色。

“Ofgellert，你还愣着做什么？快点下来，他们没那么多时间等你。”

Sarah从外面打开门，虽然语气带着几分微恼的抱怨，但是她满面笑容，连语速也轻快了不少。说实话，在Albus看来，这模样古怪得很。

但，感谢Sarah，赞美耶和华，她说的话让Albus确定了外面那辆是什么样的车。

不出意外，Albus看到了那辆红色的、体型庞大的轿车——是专门用来接送嬷嬷和使女们前往附近即将有新生儿诞临的主教家庭的车。

“这是难得一遇的好事。”Aunt Lydia脸上的笑容比Sarah更甚，后者是虚情假意的逢迎，而她是真心实意的愉悦。如果条件允许的话，Albus怀疑她还会在车内唱起赞美诗——这应该是使女到达目的地后所要做的工作。

Albus落在嬷嬷脸上的视线只持续了三秒不到。事实上他已经很久没见过她了，但Albus总觉得他们昨天才刚刚分别——她看起来并没有多大变化，还是从前那般面目可憎。

安静的车内只有Aunt Lydia高亢而激动的声音，其他使女都沉默地靠着车壁，双手交叠放在膝上，垂眼看向地面，或者偶尔低着头交换眼神。这场面看起来诡异得很，就像一群条件优越的Omega，在联谊的时候看到对面全是资质平平的Beta。

路程有些漫长，部分使女已经按捺不住自己的躁动的心情，开始小心地窃窃私语起来。

“嗨。”坐在Albus身旁的Ofalbert用手肘轻轻撞了撞Albus的手臂。他没有”Bless be the fruit.” 也没有说“May the lord open”，而是用了十分旧时代的问候方式，一声简短的“嗨”。

看到Albus偏过头来看自己，Ofalbert压低了声音，故作神秘，他说出来的话却让Albus极其惊讶。

“你知道Ofdennis自杀了吗？”

Albus当然知道Ofdennis，在刚进入红色感化中心的时候，他曾经和他们每一个人说过，他是一名歌手，在深夜的酒吧演出，很受欢迎。那些虚幻的吹捧和夸耀让他飘飘然，以至于轻易喝下了其中一名自诩为他粉丝的Alpha递给他的酒。然后他就昏了过去，第二天醒来时他全身赤裸地躺在后巷的垃圾箱旁，身上全是受虐的痕迹，还布满了斑驳粘稠的精液——不止一个人的。他被酒吧辞退后发现自己怀了孕，但他不敢去流产，只好生下了肚子里的孩子。

故事到这里戛然而止，很多人去追问他结局是如何。他耸了耸肩说，那玩意儿太吵了，他把他扔进了河里。有的使女并不相信他的谎话，而坚称他把他抚养长大。

对此，Albus并不关心，只是红色感化中心里没有连续剧、也没有电影，这些真真假假的故事才会被反复拿出来回味，就像办公室里的小道消息一样。

“为什么？”Albus配合地问道。

“因为一直怀不上主教的孩子。”Ofalbert回答，“听说他的主教还让他帮忙口交，不止一次。”

“然后呢？”

“Ofdennis因此患上了抑郁，在采购回去的路上突然冲到桥边，翻身跳进了河里——这事儿就发生在前几天。不过，他被救了回来，又大病了一场。他的主教愁得不行，正在和夫人商量要换一个使女。”

 

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 更新通知/玩耍唠嗑q群：753572607  
> LOFTER：虾饺


End file.
